Friend or Foe?
by Quest
Summary: Brennan and Shalimar find a girl with interesting powers when the team is out looking for New Mutants, but is she really what she seems. Brennan/Shalimar romance!! please R/R! It's DONE!!
1. The Warehouse

Friend or Foe?  
  
Rating: R- for violence/language/romance  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/romance  
  
Summary: Brennan and Shalimar find a girl with interesting powers when the team is out looking for New Mutants, but is she really what she seems!  
  
Other Notes: This story has a Brennan/Shalimar romance.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. owns the rights to these characters. But I do own the new girl mutant.  
  
Story by: Quest – ryan_jr54@hotmail.com  
  
* * *  
  
The Warehouse  
  
Brennan jumped down from the warehouse window, where he broke in. He looked both ways once inside before calling to the other's to come through. Jesse climbed through the window next, fallowed by Emma. All three waited around the window for Shalimar, but she didn't show. Brennan got nervous that a guard saw her outside the window.  
  
"Shal, are you there?" Brennan yelled, but she didn't answer. "SHALIMAR!!!" He yelled again, still nothing.  
  
"She was right behind me." Emma explained to Brennan who looked more nervous every passing second.  
  
Brennan was afraid that Shalimar was captured or killed if she was then he could live with himself. "I'm going back for her."  
  
"Back for who?" Brennan heard from overhead.  
  
He looked up to see Shalimar standing on the pipes overhead smiling at him. "For you. I was afraid that you might have gotten caught or worse."  
  
Shalimar jumped down from the pipe to join the rest of the group. "Oh, how sweet." She gave Brennan a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Brennan blushed briefly. "So what happened?"  
  
"Well a couple of guards came so I had to climb up the fire escape and go through the roof skylight." Shalimar pointed upwards towards the roof.  
  
"Good thinking." Jesse replied looking up at the window.  
  
"Alright that were all here let's get going. Jesse, Emma take this floor, and Shalimar and I will take the bottom floor." Brennan instructed to the group. "Now we are just looking for New Mutants nothing else."  
  
"Alright we know." Emma puffed.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar turned and ran down the hall towards the stairwell. They reached the main floor and started looking in each door. Earlier that day Adam got a message saying that some New Mutants where being held in the warehouse by GSA. He sent the team out to gather them up and bring them back to the Sanctuary.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar checked most of the doors. They were down to only a few, when Shalimar spoke up. "Brennan this doesn't feel right."  
  
"Ya, I was getting the same feeling. You think it might be a trap." Brennan asked.  
  
"I don't know." Shalimar smiled at him. "It could be nothing though."  
  
"Well let's be careful." Brennan opened another door, nothing. They moved on to another door, still nothing.  
  
"So Shal what are you doing later to night?" Brennan asked shyly.  
  
Shalimar stopped in front of the next door. "I don't know, why?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner and see a movie with me tonight?" Brennan asked as he opened the door. "So what do you say? Do you want to go?" Brennan just looked at Shalimar.  
  
Shalimar wasn't looking at him though but inside the room. "Brennan." Shalimar nudged Brennan with her elbow, making him look into the room.  
  
There was a chair in the middle of the room with a girl tied to it. Four stocky men surrounded the chair. "Who the hell are you?" One yelled out.  
  
"We're looking for the bathroom, but I guess this isn't it." Brennan said jokingly.  
  
"I'll take the two on the left, you take the two on the right." Shalimar whispered to Brennan who nodded in reply.  
  
"GET them!" One of the men said.  
  
The four men rushed at Shalimar and Brennan who got ready to fight. Shalimar eyes flashed a bright yellow color as she pounced forward onto one of the men. Brennan stood still as he gathered some energy into his hands; he fired an energy bolt into the first man's chest sending him flying backwards straight into the second man. Shalimar punched the man she jumped on in the face a couple of times before the second man grabbed her from behind. The man grabbed her hair and ran her towards one of the walls. Shalimar ran up the wall and flipped over the man landing behind him. He turned around just in time too meet up with the heel of Shalimar's boot, as she did a roundhouse kick into his face. The man's head snapped as the force of Shalimar's kick connected with his jaw. Shalimar flipped her hair out of her face and turned around to find Brennan walking over to the chair in the middle of the room.  
  
"Shal you ok?" Brennan asked as she walked over to him.  
  
"Ya I'm fine, you?" She asked in return.  
  
"I'm fine." Brennan walked in front of the chair.  
  
The girl was sitting tied up and gagged, but she was limp and her hair was covering her face. Shalimar brushed the girls dirty blond hair back, and the girl flinched a little but didn't look up at the two. Shalimar lifted the girl's chin with her hand; she looked like she was around twenty. "It's ok we're here to help."  
  
The girl looked had some bruises and tears rolling down her cheeks. Brennan untied her legs and hands, while Shalimar untied the cloth around her mouth. Brennan and Shalimar helped the girl up; she took two steps, and her knee's buckled. She stumbled forward; Shalimar and Brennan caught her before she fell to the floor. "Hey your ok." Shalimar said as she braced the girl's arm around her neck.  
  
They brought the girl out into the hall, where Brennan radioed Jesse. "Jesse you there?"  
  
There was a slight pause before Jesse answered. "Ya Brennan I'm here."  
  
"Did you guys find anything?" Brennan asked.  
  
"No, we check every room and we found nothing." Jesse replied. "What about you guys?"  
  
"Ya, we found a girl, but there are still a couple of more rooms to check. So start heading back to the Sanctuary, and we will be right along." Brennan explained.  
  
"Ok that's fine we'll see you soon then." Jesse said.  
  
Brennan turned off his radio and looked at Shalimar who was holding up the girl. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go check the rest of the rooms."  
  
Shalimar pulled the girl up a little be more. "I'll be right here waiting for you."  
  
Brennan smiled at her, turned, and started down the hall. "BRENNAN!" Shalimar yelled at him, he turned around to face her. "Be careful."  
  
"I will I promise." Brennan replied.  
  
Shalimar watched Brennan run down the hall opening and shutting doors. He turned down another hallway. A few minutes pasted and still no Brennan, Shalimar kept an eye on her watch five minutes past. Shalimar waited a little longer soon it was ten minutes since she last saw Brennan. "Where are you Brennan?" Shalimar asked herself.  
  
The girl she was holding up started to moan, and sway back and forth. "Hey, stay with Brennan will be right back and we'll take you to get some medical attention."  
  
"Hey, Shal all clear." Brennan yelled as he came around the corner.  
  
"Thank God your back. I think she's going into shock." Shalimar explained.  
  
"Lets get her to the Sanctuary." Brennan said as he grabbed the girls other arm.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar helped her back up the stairs to the top floor. They brought her to the window were they entered. Shalimar climbed through first to help the girl down when Brennan helped her through. All three made it outside and headed to Brennan's car. They laid the girl down in the back seat so she could get some rest. Brennan drove off heading back to the Sanctuary to get the girl some help. The girl moaned again. "Hey, you're going to be ok." Shalimar said reaching back and grabbing the girl's hand. "So what's your name?" She asked.  
  
The girl looked at her and whispered. "Isabel."  
  
Shalimar smiled. "Well Isabel your save now." Shalimar turned around and looked at Brennan. "Hurry she's not doing so well." Brennan nodded and pressed down harder on the gas.  
  
TBCb 


	2. The Kiss

Friend or Foe?  
  
Rating: PG 13- for violence/language/romance  
  
Story by: Quest - ryan_jr54@hotmail.com  
  
(Disclaimer on first page)  
  
* * *  
  
Isabel  
  
Brennan pulled the car up to the Sanctuary, where Adam, Jesse, and Emma met them. Brennan opened the back door and pulled out Isabel who was now unconscious. Adam was the first to run up to him. "How is she?"  
  
"Not good, she was awake when we found her, but she was beat up pretty badly." Shalimar said as she came around the front of the car. "I only got her first name before she blacked out, her name is Isabel."  
  
"Well she may have some internal injuries, so lets get her inside." Adam said to Brennan.  
  
Brennan brought her down into the medical lab, and laid her down on one of the tables. Adam quickly started an x-ray to see the extent of Isabel's injuries. He studied them while Emma inserted an IV into Isabel's arm. "Well the good thing is that she doesn't have any internal bleeding, only a few broken ribs and some bumps and bruises. She'll be up in a few hours, but now we should give her, her rest."  
  
Emma looked around at the others. "If she is a New Mutant, than what are her powers?"  
  
"I'm starting some test that might give us a clue, but we won't know until she wakes up." Adam replied. "So go find something to do and I'll come get you when she wakes up."  
  
All four nodded in reply and headed out the lab door to go find something to do. "Let's go to the rec. room." Jesse suggested.  
  
"It sounds good to me." Emma replied.  
  
"That's good for us." Brennan said to Jesse, as Shalimar shook her head yes.  
  
Emma turned around and led the group down the hall towards the rec. room. When they entered the room Shalimar and Brennan went over to the couch to watch some TV, as Emma and Jesse went over to play some air hockey. Four hours past and Adam came into the rec. room to get them. He found all four asleep, Emma and Jesse were in the two recliners, and Shalimar curled up on the couch with her head on Brennan's chest. Adam walked up to the back of the couch. "Good morning everyone, I think you should get up and come down to the lab."  
  
Brennan woke up and brushed back Shalimar's hair out of her face, and nudged her gentle to wake up. She slowly lifted her head from Brennan's chest and rubbed her eyes. They all stood up to stretch and then fallowed Adam slowly to the medical lab. They entered the lab to find that Isabel was still asleep on the medical table.  
  
"She's still asleep, so why the hell did you wake us up for?" Shalimar was very grumpy, and a little pissed off that she had to get up.  
  
"Well I think I know what her powers are." Adam said walking over to a computer.  
  
"So are you going to tell us or are you going to make us guess." Shalimar said sarcastically. Emma rolled her eyes at Jesse, who tried not to laugh.  
  
Shalimar shot them a mean look. "Don't make me beat the shit out of you two."  
  
"Alright Shalimar calm down and let me explain." Adam butted in before things got out of control. "I did some tests on our new guest. She seems to have multiple powers, but the computer can only comply one of them. It looks like she can control the weather and create any kind of weather condition."  
  
"Like what?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Well anything from snow storms, tornados, lightning, and wind." Adam explained not noticing that Isabel was waking up from her sleep.  
  
Shalimar looked over to see Isabel moving around. "Ah, guys I think she's up." Shalimar said pointing to the medical table.  
  
They all moved over to the table. Isabel got nervous when she saw five people surrounding her. "Who the hell are you guys? And were the hell am I?" Isabel asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"Isabel, my names Adam, and that's Emma and Jesse. Also Shalimar and Brennan who rescued you." Adam introduced the team. "You're here at a New Mutant Sanctuary."  
  
"Nice to meet you all, I guess." Isabel greeted them with a smile.  
  
"I have a question." Emma spoke out. "So what is her second power?"  
  
"I don't know." Adam answered, and then he turned to Isabel. "We know that you can control the weather, but the tests said you have another power, it just didn't know how to classify it."  
  
"Well it's hard to explain, but I can try to." Isabel sat up and grabbed her ribs that where wrapped to keep them from getting worse. "I can transform things into natural elements like water, ice, fire, air, medal, or solids. Also I can transform things into other things and back to their original form, and that's about it."  
  
Adam looked a little stunned he had never heard of that before. Jesse looked around at all the stunned faces. "Cool!"  
  
"Thanks." Isabel smiled. "So when will I be able to leave."  
  
"I would like you to stay here at the Sanctuary, so you can heal and maybe train with the team if you like." Adam suggested to Isabel.  
  
Isabel thought for a few minutes. "Ok I'll stay for awhile. Can I get up and move around now though."  
  
"I think it would be best if you stayed put for a couple more hours." Adam requested, and Isabel nodded in reply.  
  
Shalimar stepped forward. "Well it was nice to meet you Isabel, but I'm going to go train for awhile, excuse me."  
  
Brennan watched Shalimar go. "I think all go train with her." Brennan left and fallowed Shalimar to the simulation room. "Hay what's wrong?" Brennan asked as he fallowed through the door.  
  
"What do you mean what's wrong?" Shalimar turned around to face him.  
  
"When it was nice to meet you Isabel, but I'm going to go train for a while, excuse me." Brennan mimicked Shalimar in a goofy girls voice.  
  
Shalimar was not thrilled by his joke; she walked over to him and stared at him with her arms crossed. She smiled quickly, and then pushed down to the floor. She knelt down on the floor, straddled herself over his chest, and sat down to keep him from moving. "You are not as funny as you think mister."  
  
"No for real, what's wrong?" Brennan asked again.  
  
"Why do you think something is wrong?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"When are you ever polite to someone?" Brennan and Shalimar laughed. "The answer is NEVER!"  
  
"There is something about her that doesn't feel right, but I don't know what it is yet." Shalimar explained.  
  
"Why are you always like this?" Brennan asked jokingly.  
  
"I am not!" Shalimar explained in her defense.  
  
"Oh yes you are Shal." Brennan said.  
  
"No I'm not!" Shalimar protested.  
  
Brennan smiled at her. "Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!" Shalimar said.  
  
"Yes, you are!" Brennan replied back.  
  
"No I'm not!" Shalimar explained, and then there was a weird moment of silence. Shalimar leaned down and kissed Brennan passionately on the lips. Brennan was surprised at first, but had wanted to kiss her for the longest time, he rapped his arms around her back and kissed her back. Shalimar pulled out of the kiss and stood up quickly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." She ran out of the room before he could answer.  
  
"I love you." Brennan said to the door that she ran out of.  
  
TBC Please review or suggest stuff. If you don't I might not right more. 


	3. Something More

Friend or Foe?  
  
Rating: PG 13- for violence/language/romance  
  
Story by: Quest - ryan_jr54@hotmail.com  
  
(Disclaimer on first page)  
  
* * *  
  
Something More  
  
Shalimar woke up the next morning still in shock on what she had done, the day before. She got dressed headed down to the rec. room to talk to Brennan about yesterday. She just hoped that he would understand the circumstances.  
  
Brennan sat on the couch watching the news with Jesse who was sprawled out on one of the recliners. When Emma entered the room with Isabel, and walked over to the couch.  
  
"Good morning guys." Emma announced to the two men.  
  
Brennan and Jesse both turned around to see a clean up Isabel standing next to Emma. "Morning girls." They both replied.  
  
They both looked at Isabel, she was about 5'7 and had hazel eyes. She wore a tight pair of bell-bottom jeans, and a baby blue tank top. Brennan and Jesse both smiled at her. "I'm glad your feeling better Isabel." Brennan said to her.  
  
"Thank you Brennan." Isabel replied.  
  
Shalimar entered the rec. room and walked over to the couch without saying hello. "Brennan can I speak to you alone?"  
  
"Sure Shal." Brennan said, and then jumped over the back of the couch to follow Shalimar over to a table in the corner of the room.  
  
"Good morning to you to Shalimar." Emma said sarcastically.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Brennan asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk about yesterday. I am sorry if I offended you, I did mean to kiss you like that." Shalimar started to explain. "I don't want it to hurt our friendship or let things get to weird, so lets forget it every happened and go back to the way things were."  
  
"Alright." Brennan didn't want to look into Shalimar's eyes afraid that she would she how hurt he was.  
  
"Thanks." Shalimar got up and left the room.  
  
Brennan walked back over to the couch and took a seat. Jesse looked at him with sly smirk on his face. "What was that about?"  
  
"Nothing." Brennan replied with some anger in his voice, so Jesse didn't push it any further.  
  
Shalimar was all by herself in the lab looking up some information on their new friend Isabel, when she sensed someone's presence behind her. She pushed her chair away from the computer and jumped up and grabbed the figures arm, then pushed the man's face into the desk.  
  
"Shalimar it's me Adam." He said trying to get free from her strong grip.  
  
"Sorry Adam." Shalimar said as she let go of his arm, and back down at the computer.  
  
"What are you doing?" Adam asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." Shalimar said closing the document on the computer screen.  
  
"Shalimar I know something is bothering you, please tell me." Adam said as he grabbed a chair and sat down beside Shalimar.  
  
Shalimar looked at Adam for a minute, and Adam gave her a smile. "Alright I'll tell you." Shalimar took a deep breath. "I kissed Brennan yesterday."  
  
"You did?" Adam asked a little shocked.  
  
"Ya I did but that's not even the worst of it. I told him that I just wanted to be friends, even though I really like him." Shalimar explained. "I'm so stupid why did I do that."  
  
"Why don't you tell him how you real feel?" Adam suggested.  
  
"I can't, I already told him that I thought it would be best if we were just friends." Shalimar huffed. "What if he doesn't feel the same way I do? I don't know what to do?"  
  
"I have seen the way he looks at you, so I would just tell him how you feel. You might be surprised at his answer." Adam said as he got up to leave her to think. Shalimar turned around and went back to her research.  
  
Adam decided to call a meeting down in the lab that afternoon. "Alright everyone here's the plan for the next week. Isabel I would like you to go through a week of training with everyone. Emma will help you on mind control, Jesse will teach you basics on computers, Brennan will teach you how to fly the Double Helix and drive the cars we have, and Shalimar will help you on your fighting skills and weapon training."  
  
Shalimar was not happy with Adam's plan for Isabel to get some training with them. She got up and stormed out of the lab, everyone watched her leave. Emma looked around at the others. "What her problem?"  
  
"I don't know." Adam replied.  
  
"I'll go get her." Brennan said before standing up to leave.  
  
"No Brennan let her cool off by herself." Adam ordered, so Brennan sat back down.  
  
Shalimar headed to the garage, to get her bike. She slipped on her sunglasses and started up her bike, she peeled out and took off down the road.  
  
"Did you here that?" Brennan asked the group. "It sounded like Shalimar's bike."  
  
"Alright Brennan you can go get her, but take Isabel with you for her first lesson." Adam suggested to Brennan.  
  
Brennan led Isabel to the garage. "Pick a car."  
  
"What?" Isabel asked in confusion.  
  
"Pick a car you want to drive." Brennan suggested.  
  
Isabel smiled. "Ok, I'll take that one." She said pointing to a brand new 2003 black Eclipse.  
  
"Good choice, but not that one Shalimar might hurt you if she sees you driving it. Its her favorite car besides her bike." Brennan explained. "Choose another one."  
  
"Ok, that one." Isabel pointed to a silver Grand Am SE.  
  
"Nice." Brennan walked over and unlocked a cabinet filled with keys, and grabbed the Grand Am keys, then tossed them over to Isabel. Brennan walked over to the passenger side and climbed in as Isabel started the car.  
  
They drove off down the driveway and stopped at the end of the driveway. "Which way?" Isabel asked.  
  
Brennan thought for a minute. "Go right, head up the hill."  
  
"Do you know where she went?" Isabel asked as she turned the car to the right and headed up the road.  
  
"Ya I think I do. Shalimar told me about this spot on the hill where she goes to think, she said you can see the whole country side from that spot." Brennan explained.  
  
Shalimar sat on a rock looking out at the city, when she heard a branch snap behind her. She turned around to she Brennan coming out of a path in the woods, with Isabel of all people right behind him. Brennan turned around to Isabel. "Isabel you stay here I need to talk to her alone." Isabel nodded in reply.  
  
Brennan walked up to the rock where Shalimar was sitting. "Can I sit down?"  
  
"Sure." Shalimar moved over to make a spot for him on the rock.  
  
"Shal, I need to talk to about something." Brennan said sitting down beside her.  
  
"Shoot." Shalimar replied.  
  
"Its about this morning and yesterday." Brennan started. "You know how you said you just wanted to be friends this morning after yesterday's kiss."  
  
"Ya." Shalimar said looking out at the view instead of at Brennan.  
  
"Well you didn't let me reply to that comment and I just have to comment now." Brennan said lightly grabbing Shalimar, making her turn and look at him. He noticed the tiers rolling down her face, and he gently wiped them away with his thumb. "I don't want to be just friends, I want us to be something more than that. I never had the courage to tell you until now."  
  
Shalimar started to cry again, but with a smile on her face. "Me to."  
  
"I love you Shal, and I want us to be together." Brennan suggested. "So what do you say?"  
  
Shalimar leaned over and kissed him. "I love you to." Shalimar said after breaking the kiss.  
  
Brennan smiled and pulled Shalimar into a hug, and kissed the top of her head. "So my offer still stands, if you want to go to dinner and a movie with me tonight."  
  
"It sounds great." Shalimar said standing up holding on to Brennan's hand. "Come on lets go back to Sanctuary."  
  
Isabel turned and headed down the hill back to the car. She was followed by Brennan and Shalimar who were hand in hand, and with big smiles on their faces. Brennan had Isabel follow Shalimar back to the Sanctuary were Isabel would continue her training with Emma.  
  
After Emma's hour lesson on mind control, Isabel went to meet Shalimar in the sparing room. Shalimar stood in the middle of the room waiting for Isabel to arrive. Isabel entered the room and walked to Shalimar. "Alright lets begin."  
  
"I'm ready." Isabel said.  
  
"Ok, but no powers we just fight hand to hand." Shalimar said.  
  
"That's fin...." Isabel began. Shalimar immediately through a couple of punches into Isabel's stomach, she fell to the floor holding her stomach, and struggled to get up.  
  
"Lesson number one always be prepared." Shalimar explained while Isabel got up.  
  
Shalimar throughout a roundhouse kick, but was caught by Isabel's hands. "Good, very good." Isabel through Shalimar's foot back causing Shalimar into a back flip. Shalimar landed on her feet and got in a defense position.  
  
Isabel attacked with punches and kicks, but Shalimar blocked them all, then vaulted herself into a flip over Isabel's head, and landed behind her. Shalimar kicked her in the back, Isabel landed on her stomach. "Lesson number two, never attack first, find your opponents weakness before initiating the first blow."  
  
"I'll remember that one." Isabel said as she got up again.  
  
"Lesson number three, always make your blows count, and always mix up your moves to get your opponent of guard." Shalimar said, with that she left the room to get ready for her date with Brennan.  
  
That night Brennan waited for Shalimar at the bottom of the stairs. Soon she came down the stairs, wearing a tight pair of jeans with a black ruffled turtleneck and a baby blue vest. Brennan wore a pair of black khakis and a black silk shirt. "Wow, you look absolutely amazing." Brennan said taking a hold of Shalimar's hand.  
  
"You don't look bad yourself." Shalimar said as he led her outside, were he had the black Eclipse waiting. "Brennan the Eclipse my favorite." She gave him a small kiss on the lips before he opened the passenger side door for her. He shut the door for her, ran around the front of the car, and climbed in.  
  
"So you ready to go?" Brennan asked before driving off.  
  
"Ya, but where are we going?" Shalimar asked curiously.  
  
"It's a surprise." Brennan said driving off towards the city.  
  
Brennan drove to a near by park, that had an outside theater stage. "You're taking me to a play?" Shalimar asked as he helped her out of the car.  
  
"That's not all." Brennan said with a smirk on his face. He ran to the trunk of the car and pulled out a blanket and a picnic basket. "Also dinner under the moonlight. How does that sound?"  
  
"That's so sweet." Shalimar gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
Brennan walked her over to a tree that looked out towards the stage. He laid down the blanket and offered her to sit down. They watched the play and ate the food that Brennan packed for dinner.  
  
Back at the Sanctuary Isabel was in her room, looking through her jacket pockets, looking for her pom-pilot. She found it and turned it on, she opened the file that said Genomex, and then clicked the button that said `call Eckhart'.  
  
A man showed up on the screen. "Ah Isabel, so nice of you to call so late in the night."  
  
"I'm sorry if I woke you Mr. Eckhart." Isabel said softly.  
  
"Well do you have her yet?" Eckhart asked.  
  
"No sir but I should have her to you by the end of the week." Isabel replied.  
  
"I WANT HER HERE TONIGHT!!" Eckhart yelled.  
  
"Yes, sir, I'll have her there tonight." Isabel said before the screen went black. Isabel then heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Isabel asked as she put away her pom-pilot.  
  
"It's Emma."  
  
"Come in." Isabel replied.  
  
The door opened and Emma walked in the room. "Were you talking to someone?" Emma asked.  
  
"No just to myself." Isabel answered with a giggle.  
  
"Oh, well Jesse and I wanted to know if you want to come down and watch a movie with us?" Emma asked.  
  
"No I'm kind of tired." Isabel replied.  
  
"Ok, then we'll be down in the rec. room if you need anything." Emma left the room and left Isabel by herself.  
  
The play was over, but Brennan and Shalimar still lied underneath the tree watching the stars. "There so beautiful." Shalimar said to Brennan. She rolled over onto Brennan's chest. "Thank you for tonight." She leaned down and kissed him. Brennan wrapped his hands around her back and pressed her closer to him. He rolled himself over so he was now on top of her. Shalimar ran her fingers through his hair, as Brennan moved his kiss down her neck.  
  
Shalimar started to unbutton his shirt, when she felt a rain drop on her face. "Oh Shit."  
  
The rain started to come down harder. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Brennan yelled out as he got off Shalimar and grabbed the blanket and picnic basket.  
  
Brennan started the car, but didn't drive off. "I had a really good time." Shalimar said reaching over and giving Brennan a kiss.  
  
"Me to." Brennan said back, at that he drove off back to the Sanctuary.  
  
Brennan walked Shalimar up the stairs to the door of the Sanctuary. "Goodnight." He gave Shalimar a very passionate goodnight kiss, and then walked back to park the car.  
  
Shalimar opened the door and went inside, she walked over to the light switch and turned it on, but nothing happened. She flipped it up and down, but still nothing happen. "What the hell."  
  
Before Shalimar could turn around, she was hit over the head with a vase. Isabel stood over her with a smile. "I have someone that wants to met you." Shalimar groaned and Isabel kicked her in the face knocking her out completely. Isabel managed to carry Shalimar to the garage without being discovered. Isabel broke opened the cabinet and took the keys to the Grand Am; she unlocked the car and placed Shalimar in the back seat, and then drove off towards the Genomex lab.  
  
TBC 


	4. Kidnapped

Friend or Foe?  
  
Rating: PG 13- for violence/language/romance  
  
Story by: Quest - ryan_jr54@hotmail.com  
  
(Disclaimer on first page)  
  
* * *  
  
Kidnapped  
  
Shalimar woke tied to a chair in a white padded room, two men in black suits and sunglasses stood side by side in front of the door. She had a piece of duck tape across her mouth and her arms were tied behind her, and her legs were tied to the chair. Shalimar tried to break free but the ropes were to thick, so she stopped to save her strength. Soon after the door opened behind the two men and Isabel entered the room, she walked right over to Shalimar.  
  
She leaned down and ripped the duck tape off of Shalimar's mouth, Shalimar winced as the tape stung her mouth. "Oh, did I hurt Shalimar the mighty Feline Feral of the Mutant X team." Isabel stuck out her bottom lip. "Mr. Eckhart will be down soon to see you."  
  
"I won't talk to him." Shalimar said angrily.  
  
"Who said he was coming down to talk?" Isabel asked her. "Because I didn't."  
  
Shalimar flashed her eyes at Isabel, and made a low growling noise. "My friends will come for me."  
  
"You won't be saying that after Eckhart gets done with you, you'll wish you never met them or better you'll want to kill them." Isabel suggested. "Mr. Eckhart has always wanted a Feral on his side that had connections to Mutant X."  
  
"You'll never get me on your side." Shalimar said.  
  
"Oh, but you haven't seen his new brain control machine, it's a lot of fun." Isabel explained. "Trust me you'll kill for it." Isabel smirked at Shalimar, Shalimar looked right into Isabel's eyes and spit on her face. "Oh you shouldn't have done that Shalimar." Isabel whipped off her face and backhanded Shalimar across the face, and then walked out of the room.  
  
"Bitch!" Shalimar yelled at her, then spit some blood onto the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
Brennan got up and took a shower before heading down to the lab for the morning briefing. He heard Jesse yelling from outside his door. "Brennan, hurry up."  
  
"I'll be right down." Brennan answered.  
  
"Alright." Jesse said. "By the way wake up Shalimar to, she is still a sleep."  
  
Brennan was surprised that Shalimar wasn't up yet, she usually gets up first and runs ten miles before the meeting, and it wasn't like her not to be up. Brennan went to Shalimar's room and started knocking on her door. "Shal are you up?" There was no answer. "Shal get up Adam is waiting for us." There still was no answer. Brennan grabbed the doorknob and turned it, her door flew open. Brennan looked in her room, Shalimar's bed was made, and there was no sign that she has ever been in her room last night.  
  
Brennan ran out of the room and down the stairs, skipping steps as he went down. He busted through the door, and into the lab. All three turned around and looked at Brennan who look really scared.  
  
"Brennan what's wrong?" Adam asked.  
  
"Shalimar's gone!" Brennan huffed.  
  
"Ya so maybe she's somewhere else in the Sanctuary." Emma said comely.  
  
"No you don't understand none of the things she wore last night are in there." Brennan explained.  
  
"That still doesn't give reason that she's gone." Emma answered.  
  
"She wouldn't just disappear." Jesse explained.  
  
Brennan paced back and forth as he thought about it. "Where is Isabel?"  
  
"I don't know she hasn't come down yet." Emma explained.  
  
Before anyone could answer, Brennan dashed out of the room and headed up to Isabel's room. Brennan opened up the door and looked in. Soon the rest of the group was at the door looking in behind him. There was no one in the room, and it looked like Shalimar's room with the bed made and no sign of Isabel's clothes or shoes. "She's gone to." Brennan said out loud. "Something is going on here."  
  
"Well where was she last night?" Adam asked the group.  
  
Brennan didn't turn around. "She was with me, we went out to see a play."  
  
"Ok, so what time did you guy's get back last night?" Emma asked him.  
  
"Around eleven thirty. I dropped her off at the front door and then went to the park the car." Brennan explained.  
  
"Did anyone see her after that?" Adam asked and they all shook their heads no.  
  
"I'm going to go check the garage to see if her bike is there." Brennan said.  
  
"I'll go check the front hallway." Emma replied.  
  
"I'll go with you." Jesse said.  
  
"Ok, meet me back in the lab, after you check out those places." Adam ordered before they left the room.  
  
Brennan made is way down to the garage, he opened the door and looked inside he saw Shalimar's bike parked in its spot. He turned around to leave, but out of the corner of his eye he saw glass all over the floor. He walked over to the cabinet, the glass was shattered, and a pair of keys was gone. The keys that was missing went to the Grand Am, Brennan ran out of the room and to the lab.  
  
Emma and Jesse were at the front hallway looking around. Emma noticed a small pool of dried blood on the floor near the light switch. "Jesse, look at this." Emma called him over to her. "I think its blood."  
  
Jesse bent down and touched the red substance. "Its dry blood."  
  
"Do you think it could be Shalimar's?" Emma asked a little nervously.  
  
"I don't know." Jesse answered. "Wait, what the hell is that?" Jesse stood up and grabbed a vase that was on a table next to the light switch.  
  
"Is that blood?" Emma asked him.  
  
"I think we should take this to Adam." Jesse explained. He started walking towards the lab with Emma right beside him.  
  
The two entered the lab; Brennan was already back and was talking to Adam about something. "Did you guys find anything?" Adam asked.  
  
"Ya, we found this vase with blood on it and a pool of dry blood up there." Jesse explained as he handed Adam the vase.  
  
"Do you think it could be Shalimar's?" Brennan asked.  
  
"There is only one way to find out." Adam said as he walked over to the computer with the vase in hand. "I'll do a DNA test on the dried blood on the vase to see if it's Shalimar's."  
  
"How long will it take?" Brennan asked as he watched Adam start the test.  
  
"Only a few minutes." Adam replied. "Brennan tell them what you told me a few minutes ago."  
  
"Alright." Brennan said. "Shalimar's bike was still in the garage, but someone broke into the key cabinet and took the Grand Am's keys."  
  
"But way is that so important?" Emma asked him.  
  
"That's the car that Isabel drove yesterday when we went to find Shalimar." Brennan explained. "It's the only car that Isabel knew how to drive. I think Isabel took Shalimar, Shalimar had always said she got a weird vibe from her."  
  
"That's ridiculous, Isabel would never do that." Emma said angrily.  
  
"But what if Shalimar was right and Isabel was working for GSA or something." Brennan speculated.  
  
"Brennan that's pretty harsh." Jesse said.  
  
"No listen to me!" Brennan started to get angry. "You weren't a little suspicious when she was the only mutant that we found in that entire building the other day. We have never found just one mutant being held, its always has been no less than two or three."  
  
"Well now that you mention it, I did think it was kind of strange that she was the only one." Jesse said to Brennan.  
  
Brennan was about to answer Jesse comment when Adam spoke up. "It's done."  
  
All three went over to the computer to see the results. Adam typed in a bunch of stuff, and then a chart came up on the computer. Adam sighed, and turned to his team. "It's a match to Shalimar's DNA strand."  
  
"Oh Shit!" Brennan said holding face in his hands. "Isabel kidnapped her."  
  
"We don't know that for sure, Isabel could have also been kidnapped along with Shalimar." Adam tried not to look worried about Shalimar's disappearance. "Emma, do you think you could connect with her."  
  
"I can try, but if she far away I might not be able to reach her." Emma sat down and closed her eyes. She had been sitting down for about ten minutes, Brennan, Jesse, and Adam watched her intensely. Emma's eyes opened slowly to see the three men watching her. "Sorry I couldn't find her."  
  
"It alright Emma you tried your best." Jesse said walking up to her and rubbed her shoulder gentle.  
  
"Where could she be?" Brennan asked Adam.  
  
"I have no idea." Adam said puzzled. "The only person that I can think of is Eckhart and his GSA buddies."  
  
"Ya, but where do we start looking?" Brennan asked him.  
  
"I don't know." Adam said. "I just don't know."  
  
* * *  
  
Shalimar still struggled to get out of her binds but it was no use, they were to tight and to strong. Shalimar heard the door open again and she looked up to see Mason Eckhart head of GSA entering the room with Isabel and two lab technicians behind him.  
  
Eckhart walked right up to Shalimar. "Shalimar Fox aka Shadowfox, so good for you to join us on such short notice."  
  
"Mason Eckhart aka big ass jerk. I see your still coming up with your evil plans." Shalimar said back to him.  
  
Eckhart laughed. "Why I'm so glad you're here to be my first subject on a new device I've been working up, one of my many evil plans of course." Eckhart explained as he pointed to the device on the cart.  
  
"You will never turn me to your side!" Shalimar yelled.  
  
"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Eckhart said with a smirk on his face. "Start the treatment."  
  
The two lab technicians moved the cart closer to Shalimar. One started to place wires onto her temples, while the other pulled out a syringe with a blue substance in it, then inserted it into the back part of her neck and into the brain stem. Shalimar flinched as the long needle entered the back part of her neck. Eckhart and Isabel smiled, as one of the lab technicians turned on the machine on the cart.  
  
"This device is very interesting Shalimar, it controls your brain functions and allows someone to program your mind." Eckhart explained, Shalimar looked up at him her eyes glowed a yellowish color. "Ah good I'm glad you understand me. So lets begin, you work of me now Shalimar, and your mission is to kill every last Mutant X member." Shalimar gave him a sly smile. "So lets review. Whom do you work for?"  
  
Shalimar smiled at him. "You!"  
  
"Good." Eckhart was very pleased. "What is your mission?"  
  
"To kill the Mutant X team." Shalimar answered.  
  
"Very good, you're a fast learner, I'm very pleased." Eckhart turned to Isabel. "Untie her."  
  
Isabel moved to Shalimar's chair and untied her legs and hands. Shalimar stood up and ripped off the wires on her head. She looked at Eckhart who was in front of her. "I'm dying to KILL me some Mutant X people." Isabel and Eckhart smiled at each other.  
  
"Isabel go with her and takes some agents with you. I want their bodies in front of me by tomorrow morning." Eckhart ordered them.  
  
Shalimar eyes flashed yellow again. "It'll be my pleasure sir, it'll be my pleasure." Isabel and Shalimar left the room, to start their search for the Mutant X team.  
  
TBC -I'm glad everyone likes my story. I've gotten a lot of review, so I just might start another one after this one is finished, if you guys want me to! 


	5. One Gone Bad

Friend or Foe?  
Rating: PG 13- for violence/language/romance  
  
Story by: Quest – ryan_jr54@hotmail.com or shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com  
  
(Disclaimer on first chapter)  
  
* * *  
Chapter 5: One Gone Bad  
  
Brennan shot up out of his bed screaming. He was lathered in sweat and his heart was racing. He got up out of his bed and made his way to his bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. Brennan walked back to his bed and looked at his look, it was 5 am and the sun hadn't even started to rise. He put on a clean pair of pants and shirt, he decided to go down to the lab and talk to Adam.   
  
He opened the lab door, and found Adam at his computer. Adam turned around when he heard the door slid shut. Brennan your up early.  
  
Ya, I had a bad dream. Brennan said as he grabbed a chair and took a seat beside Adam.  
  
Oh, what was it about? Adam asked.  
  
Brennan explained. It was terrible.  
  
How so? Adam asked interested in what it was about.  
  
Well Shalimar was different some how, her actions and attitude was different. Everything was dark, I yelled to her but she didn't reply, she didn't even look at me. Brennan explained.  
  
I know how you feel Brennan, we all want her back. Adam replied.  
  
I know. Brennan replied. So, what are you doing? Brennan asked.  
  
I'm hacking into Eckart's files, to see if I can find Shalimar. Adam said returning to his work.  
  
Did you find anything? Brennan asked.  
  
Nothing yet. Adam scrolled down the page that he was on. Adam made an, I think I found something' noise.  
  
Did you find her? Brennan asked excitedly.  
  
No, but I did find something that might help us in finding her.  
  
What is it?  
  
Adam turned to look at him. It seems that Eckhart is hiding five new mutants at one of his new safe house's.  
  
Brennan smiled at him. So you think if we go crash his party one of his agents might know where Eckhart is keeping Shalimar.  
  
Adam said.  
  
So when do we go? Brennan asked.  
  
Adam told him.  
  
Sounds good to me. Brennan stood and headed to the door. It sounds very good. He said to himself as he left the lab.  
  
* * *  
  
Shalimar and Isabel were called into Eckhart's office to explain their plan to kill the Mutant X team. The two girls stood in front of his desk waiting for him to say something. So girls what is your plan?  
  
It's a very simple plan sir. Shalimar said. We placed a false file onto GSA's main server, saying that you were hiding five new mutants at your safe house. I know that Adam will have his team go breakout the mutants.  
  
Eckhart smiled. Very clever Shalimar, very clever indeed.  
  
Thank you sir. Shalimar replied.  
  
But what are you going to do once you get them there? Eckhart asked.  
  
Isabel and Shalimar smiled at each other. Well sir, it's a secret. Isabel said.  
  
A secret! Eckhart replied.  
  
Yes sir. Shalimar said. I very good secret though, you will be very pleased I assure you. Shalimar eyes flashed a quick yellow.  
  
Alright then, proceed with your secret plan. Eckhart said. The two girls turned to leave. But if I don't have their bodies here by morning, you will be taking their places! Eckhart said angrily.  
  
Understood sir. Isabel replied.  
  
Isabel and Shalimar made their way out of the office, waiting outside were five agents. Shalimar motioned for them to follow; they made their way down the hall to gather the five mutants they were taking with them to the safe house. Do you think this plan will work? Isabel asked.  
  
Shalimar said sternly.  
  
But what if it doesn't, we should have a back up plan. Isabel replied.  
  
Shalimar growled and her eyes changed to a bright yellow, she turned and backhanded Isabel across the face. Isabel grabbed the side of her face in pain. Shalimar slammed her up against the wall. Never ever say it won't work, because it will work and if it doesn't then I'll just have to kill you instead! Shalimar whispered into Isabel's ear.  
  
Shalimar was about to back of when she grabbed the back of her head in pain. She crumbled down onto her knees and looked up at Isabel with her feral eyes. What the fuck did you put in my brain? Shalimar managed to get out.  
  
Bring her to the lab, make sure you tie up her arm and leg. Isabel ordered the agents. Four of the agents grabbed her and followed Isabel to the lab.  
  
Isabel stood beside a tied up Shalimar waiting for Eckhart to arrive. Shalimar head felt like a thousand knifes stabbing her all at once. All she could think about was what Eckhart would do to her next. Eckhart walked through the lab door with the two original lab technicians that gave her the shot. Isabel what's the problem? He asked.  
  
She's back to her normal self. Isabel explained.  
  
How could this happen? Eckhart asked one of the technicians. I thought you said it would last a day?  
  
It was, but it's the first time we tested it on a feline Feral. One explained.  
  
I want her back in my power! Eckhart ordered the technician.  
  
Our tests have shown that it takes a total of three shots to complete the permanent effect. He explained.  
  
Then give her the last two shots! Eckhart yelled.  
  
It's not that simple sir, we are suppose to give the shots over a total of three days not one. The technician explained. We have no idea what effect it's going to have on her.  
  
Eckhart looked the man right in the eye. You give her those last two shots or I'll let Isabel practice her powers on you.  
  
The two men gulped. Get the shots. One ordered to the other.  
  
The man came back and handed the led technician, two large syringes filled with a blue substance. He moved over behind Shalimar and inserted the first syringe. Shalimar screamed out in pain, her eyes turned to a bright yellow color and she looked at Eckhart and smirked. The technician inserted the second syringe and empted the blue liquid into Shalimar's brain stem. Shalimar didn't scream, but laughed. Lets party!  
  
Eckhart was very pleased at his new creation; she was exactly what GSA needed. Good! Now go out and kill that damn Mutant X team.  
  
Isabel moved over to untie Shalimar, but Shalimar hissed at her. Isabel stopped and looked at Eckhart. Shalimar's eyes turned yellow again and she took a deep breath, and pulled her arms up quickly her bands broke and she untied her legs. Hell whatever drugs you gave me sure gives you a   
kick. Shalimar said as she stood up from the chair.  
  
Eckhart was impressed on the effect that the mind control drugs were taking on Shalimar. The lab technicians were surprised as well. I've never seen anything like it. One of them said.  
  
Neither have I. Isabel said walking up to Shalimar. Time to go Shalimar.  
  
Lets go then. Shalimar replied, and then followed Isabel out of the lab as the two headed to prepare for their company later tonight.  
  
* * *  
  
Brennan stood alone in Shalimar's room; he walked over to one of the dressers in her room and grabbed a framed picture of Shalimar of the top. He sat down at the edge of her bed and studied the photo. He ran his fingers gentle over her face. I'm coming for you Shal. Brennan said to the photo.  
  
Brennan heard a knock at the door and Emma's voice. Brennan are you in here?  
  
Ya, come on in. Brennan said.  
  
The door opened and Emma entered the room, she walked over and sat beside Brennan on the bed. You really love her, don't you? Emma asked him.  
  
Ya. But how did you know? Brennan asked.  
  
I'm a telepathic, remember. Emma smiled at him.  
  
Brennan replied.  
  
We'll find her soon Brennan, and after tonight we'll have a better idea on were she might be. Emma explained.  
  
Brennan got up and walked back over to the dresser and placed Shalimar's picture back in its spot. I hope your right Emma, I hope your right.  
  
Come on, Adam wants to give us a little pep talk before we go. Emma stood up and left the room leaving Brennan by himself. Brennan touched the photo again, then turned and left her room.  
  
Adam stood in the middle the lab when Brennan entered; he walked over and took a seat beside Jesse. Now that were all here, lets begin. Adam began. Now the plan is to go in to the safe house and rescue the mutants, then bring them back here so we can put them in the Underground.  
  
What about Shalimar? Brennan asked him.  
  
The best thing to do is find any one of GSA agents and make then talk, by what ever means necessary. Adam replied.  
  
Sounds good to me! Brennan said making a fist.  
  
Alright then, move out. Adam said.  
All three got up and head to board the Double Helix. Jesse and Brennan took the controls, and Emma sat down behind Jesse. Brennan started the engine and Jesse flipped a few switches, the jet started to lift off. Brennan grabbed the controls and steered the jet towards their destination.  
  
* * *  
  
Shalimar stood beside Isabel in the middle of the entrance room to the safe house. Shalimar turned to one of the agents behind them. Bring them in. She ordered.  
  
Bring in the Mutants! The agent said into his headset.  
  
Soon eight agents entered the building leading five mutants, the mutant's hands were tied behind their backs and duck tape was across their   
mouths. Go put them on the second floor. Shalimar ordered the agents. Shalimar turned around to face the ten agents behind her. Go with Isabel and wait for my signal.  
  
Lets go. Isabel motioned for them to follow her. I want half of you to go out and wait in the building across the street and radio in when they arrive. The other half comes with me. Isabel ordered.  
  
Shalimar headed to the elevator to go the third floor. It won't be long now. She said to herself.  
  
* * *  
  
Where should I land? Brennan asked Jesse.  
  
Hold on. Jesse turned and looked at a map placed on one to the computers. There's a nice spot on top of one of the buildings just around the safe house.  
  
Brennan set down the Double Helix on the roof of the building that Jesse suggested. He shut off the engines and unbuckled himself and followed Emma and Jesse out of the jet.  
  
There's the building. Jesse pointed to a three story metal building.  
  
Let's go. Brennan moved over to the fire escape and started his descent.  
  
All three made their way across the street to the glass door of the safe house. The agents saw the three members of the Mutant X team enter the safe house. They're entering the building. I repeat they're entering the building. One of the agents said into his headset.  
  
Good! Now don't move in until I tell you. Shalimar explained.  
  
Yes, sir. The agent replied.  
  
Brennan, Jesse, and Emma entered the building unaware that GSA agents were watching them. Alright lets start with the first floor and make our way up. Brennan told his team.  
  
They took each wing of on the floor one at a time, they checked each room but they were unsuccessful. They moved to the elevator and on to the second floor. They made their way down the hall, opening each door and looking in. Emma walked to one of the doors across the hall from Brennan and Jesse and looked in. She found eight agents surrounding what looked like to be five mutants. They looked at her and started to walk towards her. She shut the door quickly and turned around. I think I found them. Emma said to Brennan and Jesse who were looking at her.  
  
The door opened behind her and some agents rushed out. Emma was pushed down by one of the agents but was able to get up in time to punch one in the nose before he grabbed her. Brennan gathered some energy into his hands and shot it out at two on coming agents, they flew back onto another agent behind them. Jesse made himself a strong as steel before an agent punched him in the stomach. The agent yelled in pain and gripped his hand that was broken; Jesse elbowed him in the face breaking the man's nose.  
  
Five down, three to go. Brennan said as the team moved on into the room.  
  
They took down the last three agents, and walked to the five mutants in the middle of the room and untied them. Your save now, follow us. Brennan told the mutants. Jesse take one of the agents with us.  
  
Jesse said as he bent down and grabbed one of the unconscious agents.  
  
Brennan led the group down the halls to the stairwell were he headed back down to the first floor. He stopped the group in the middle of the entrance room. Emma looked at him. Brennan what's wrong?  
  
Do we have everyone? Brennan asked her.  
  
Ya, I think so. Emma replied a little confused.  
  
NO YOU DON'T HAVE EVERYONE! Brennan heard from over head, he turned around slowly he knew that voice.  
  
Everyone turned around and looked up at the second floor balcony. A woman stood on the railing looking down at them. Brennan yelled out.  
  
Shalimar leaped down from the railing and landed on her feet behind the group. The one and only. She said with a smile.  
  
Brennan pushed his way through the group to get to Shalimar. Brennan embraced Shalimar in a hug; she didn't hug him back though. Brennan you're suffocating me. Shalimar whispered.  
  
Brennan stopped hugging her. I'm sorry, I just can't believe it's really you.  
  
Jesse and Emma made their way towards them. Shal, I'm glad your ok. Emma said to her.  
  
I'm sure you are. Shalimar said flashing her eyes at them.  
  
What did you say? Emma asked in shock.  
  
Shalimar smirked. You heard me, Emma.  
  
Brennan looked at her. Shalimar are you ok?  
  
Shalimar smiled and started to pace in front of them, like she was thinking. You know what, I've never felt better. It's like I'm a new person, oh wait I am an new person. Shalimar explained. When you guys didn't come find me after Isabel kidnapped me, she took me to Eckhart who decided to experiment on me and whatever he did I'm loving it.  
  
Shalimar just come with us and Adam can try to help you. Brennan said a little worried that Shalimar was totally lost.  
  
NO, BRENNAN! Shalimar yelled. I don't want to go with you, I'm happier with Eckhart, he made me stronger with his new serum.  
  
Brennan stepped closer to her. Shalimar you're not your self you don't mean it.  
  
You know what Brennan, your wrong I am myself and I have a mission to carry out. Shalimar's eyes turned yellow. Oh and by the way you won't get out of this building alive. Shalimar smirked at her friends. Shalimar yelled out.  
  
Soon Isabel came down the stairs followed by five mutants and then five more agents stormed in through the front door. See my orders are very simple, to kill the Mutant X team, and I'm going to carry out those orders.  
  
Shit this is not good. Jesse said to Brennan.  
  
You've got that right Jesse. Shalimar answered him. Oh before we start this who killing spree, I think you should know that those five mutants that you just saved, they work for Eckhart. Shalimar laughed at her own statement.  
  
Shalimar you don't mean it. Brennan said.  
  
Yes I do. Shalimar said. So lets get on with it. Shalimar lunged at Jesse who was her first target. Jesse phased his body density and Shalimar passed right through him. Very good, but your not the one I want to fight. She slowly turned to face Brennan. But you Brennan are a worthy opponent.  
  
Shal I don't want to fight you. Brennan explained.  
  
So it'll be easier for me to kill you. Pity! Shalimar pouted at him.  
  
Shalimar stepped towards Brennan she pounced at him. Brennan fell down on his back with Shalimar on top of him. Shalimar's eyes turned its yellow feral color, when she started to choke Brennan. Brennan didn't even struggle. Come on fight back Brennan, its no fun if you don't fight back. Brennan just looked into her eyes as she squeezed harder. Oh, I get it you think that I'm just going to go back to the way I was and fall head over heels in love with you. News flash Brennan, I don't love you any more! Shalimar explained.  
  
Brennan was hurt by her words, but he knew it wasn't true. Brennan started to see darkness as Shalimar kept choking him. Brennan gathered some energy into his hands as shocked Shalimar in the stomach, causing her to release her grip on his neck. Brennan pushed her off of him, and stood up and took a deep breath. Shalimar stood up and looked at him. I'm glad that you changed your mind. Shalimar said.  
  
Shalimar walked up to Brennan and did a roundhouse kick into his face. Brennan's head snapped back, and he whipped his lip that was bleeding slightly. He didn't want to fight back, but he did anyway. They through punches and kicks at each other, they each blocked and got hit by punches and kicks. Shalimar got the upper hand when she elbowed Brennan in the face when he grabbed her around the waist. Shalimar looked at Brennan. And now for our dramatic finale. Shalimar announced as she pulled out a long bladed knife from her inner jacket pocket.  
  
Brennan sat up as he watched Shalimar twirl the knife in her hand. Brennan didn't know what to do, but throw a bolt of energy into Shalimar before she through the knife at him. Shalimar was thrown across the room and against the wall and crumbled to the floor. Brennan waited for her to stand up, but she didn't move. He got up and ran over to her, some of the agents saw Shalimar down and ran out of the building. Brennan stood over Shalimar and just looked at her. Emma and Jesse joined him along with Isabel who Jesse was dragging behind him, the two just looked at Brennan then at Shalimar's motionless body.  
  
Brennan knelt down beside Shalimar. I'm sorry.  
  
TBC - I hope you like this chapter, I will have the next one up by the end of the week!! Please review.


	6. The Interrogation

Friend or Foe?

Rating:  PG 13- for violence/language/romance

Story by: Quest – ryan_jr54@hotmail.com

(Disclaimer on first chapter)

*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 6: The Interrogation

            Brennan hovered over Shalimar who lay motionless on the floor.  He looked over at Jesse who dropped an unconscious Isabel on the floor beside him. "Well it looks like the rest of Eckhart's men left."  Jesse explained.  "They probably couldn't function without this two."  Jesse said referring to Shalimar and Isabel.  Jesse looked down at Shalimar who looked dead.  "Is she, you know?"  Jesse asked referring to death.

            Brennan understood what he was asking.  "I don't want to check."

            Emma's hand was covered in blood were she holding onto the side of her stomach, which had a huge gash where an agent cut her.  "I think you should."  She said wincing in pain. 

            Brennan gulped and slowly bent down to check Shalimar's pulse, he hesitated before touching the side of her neck.  Brennan took a deep breath and placed his fingers on her neck.  "Oh thank god."  Brennan sighed.        

            "So she's alive?"  Jesse asked him again.

            "Ya, her pulse is very faint, but there is one there."  Brennan replied he then quickly whipped away a tear before the other two saw him crying.

            "Thank goodness."  Jesse replied with a smile.

            "Lets get them to the Sanctuary before they wake up."  Brennan suggested.  Brennan reached down and picked up Shalimar's unconscious body, and he turned to the other.  Jesse bent down and did the same with Isabel, then followed Brennan who had to step over bodies to get to the door.

            Emma slowly went up the fire escape to fly the Helix down for Brennan and Jesse who couldn't carry Shalimar and Isabel up the fire escape.  She landed the jet in the middle of the road blocking traffic. Brennan and Jesse ran onto the jet and shut the door as Emma took off towards the Sanctuary.

*                                                                      *                                                                *

            Three agents stood in front of Eckhart's desk trying to explain what happened to Shalimar and Isabel, to a very angry Eckhart.  "So explain to me again how three mutants could get away with two of my most important mutants.  WHEN YOU OUT NUMBERED THEM FIFTEEN TO THREE!!!!!!!"  Eckhart said throwing a vase at them in anger.

            "Well sir they took down Isabel and Shalimar first."  One agent started to explain.

            "SO THERE WERE FIVE OTHER MUTANTS WITH YOU."  Eckhart yelled.

            "Yes Sir, but once they saw Shalimar and Isabel down they ran.  So instead of risking the rest of my me against three pissed off mutants, I ordered my team to follow our mutants back here."  The agent explained.

            Eckhart sat down in his chair and didn't say a word.  The agent waited a few minutes then spoke.  "Do you want us to get them back Sir?"

            Eckhart thought for a minute.  "NO, let them fend for themselves, there will be another time."

            "Yes Sir."  The agent said as Eckhart dismissed them.

            The agents left the room and Eckhart picked up a paperweight off of his desk and through it at the wall.  "Damn you Adam!"

*                                                                      *                                                              *

            Emma landed the Helix at the Sanctuary with the help of Jesse who was walking her through the steps.  While Brennan was back tending to Shalimar and Isabel, who he didn't want to help but felt her should so they could get some information from her when she woke up.  Jesse came to the back with Emma who was still bleeding from her side.  Emma opened the door of the jet for Brennan and Jesse who carried the two girls out.       

            Adam was in the lab waiting for his team to come back from their mission, when Brennan burst through the door carrying someone, along Jesse who was also carrying someone followed him.  Emma was stumbling in behind Jesse; she was bleeding but looked ok.  Brennan rushed over and placed the body down on one of the lab chairs.  

            Adam moved over to the chair and recognized the figure on the chair.  "Shalimar!"

            "Ya, she was at the safe house."  Brennan said as he tied Shalimar's arms and legs to the chair.

            "Brennan what are you doing?"  Adam asked as he watched Brennan tie up Shalimar.

            Brennan finished and turned to Adam.  "Trust me you do not want her loose when she wakes up."

            "What's wrong with her?"  Adam asked.

            "The safe house was a trap, it was an ambush with these two as the leaders."  Brennan explained as he pointed to Shalimar and Isabel, who Jesse was still holding.

            "So where do you want me to put her?"  Jesse asked.

            "Go lock her up in the training room, then come back and help Emma with her wound."  Adam told him, he turned to Brennan who was standing beside Shalimar.  "What do you mean she was a leader?"

            "She was the one giving orders to the GSA agents.  She was not herself Adam, her attitude and actions were all different.  She told us that her orders were to kill all of us, and you know what I think she would have."  Brennan explained.

            "That's crazy she would never do that."  Adam protested.

            "You should have seen her eyes Adam it was pure hatred."  Brennan said.

            Emma got up from the chair she was in and went over to them.  "Don't forget about the serum she mentioned."

            "What serum?"  Adam asked her.

            "She told us that during the time that she was with Eckhart he gave her a serum, she didn't tell what it did but I think it had to do something with mind control or something to that effect."  Emma explained.

            Jesse entered the lab and walked over to the rest of the group.  "How is she doing?"  

            "She's just has a small concussion."  Adam announced.  "You locked Isabel in right?"

            "Ya, she all nice an cozy in there all tied up."  Jesse said grabbing some alcohol and gauze from the top Adam's medical kit.  He then walked over to Emma and motioned for her to sit down, so he could clean her wound.  

            "Well I have a feeling that Isabel will know what Eckhart did to her, so we'll just have to wait for her to wake up."  Adam said to them.

            "She better get wake up soon, I want our Shalimar back."  Brennan said.

*                                                                      *                                                              *

            A few hours passed and Isabel was up and struggling to loosen her binds.  Adam watched her in the lab on one of the monitors with Brennan and Jesse, while Emma slept up in her room.  "Someone should go talk to her."  Adam looked at them.

            "Let me do the honor."  Brennan replied with a grin, he left them and headed down to talk with Isabel.

            Isabel was sitting on the floor of the training room with her legs and hands tied together.  She heard the door unlock and saw Brennan entered the room by himself.  He grabbed a chair that was next to the wall by the door, and brought it over in front of her.  He sat down and just looked at her.  "Why did you do it?"  Brennan asked her.

            Isabel smiled at him.  "It was my mission."

            "But why Shalimar?"  Brennan asked nicely.

            "That's who Eckhart wanted, a Feral."  Isabel replied.

            Brennan didn't by it.  "Wrong answer."  He gathered some energy in his fingertips and zapped Isabel in the leg.  Isabel yelped in pain as the energy went up her leg, like daggers begin trusted into her leg in a million different places.

            "Let's try this again.  Why Shalimar?"  Brennan asked.

            "I told you, he wanted a Feral."  Isabel explained.  

"Wrong, Eckhart could easily create one."  Brennan gathered another set of energy in his fingers and zapped Isabel again this time in her other leg, and with a little more strength than the other one.

The pain was intense but Isabel tried not to give in.  "All he wanted was a Feral."

Brennan shook his head no and started together another set energy.  "Do I have to move up and start shocking your shoulder?"  Brennan explained.  "Or maybe your chest."

"NO!"  Isabel yelled.

            Brennan smiled at her.  "Then tell me the truth, why did he want Shalimar?"

            Isabel looked at him.  "Because Eckhart wanted someone from the Mutant X team, and she was the best choice."

            "Good answer."  Brennan replied.  "Lets move on.  "What did he do to Shalimar?"

            "I don't know!"  Isabel answered.

            Brennan shocked Isabel in the chest so quickly; she didn't even see him gather any energy.

            Adam and Jesse watched Brennan uses his interrogating methods on Isabel.  "I love his approach when he's questioning someone."  Jesse said.

            "So do I."  Adam said without looking away from the monitor.

            Brennan finally stopped zapping Isabel, she yelled out in pain and gulped for air.  "I'm disappointed Isabel, I thought you were smarter than that."  Brennan sighed.

            Isabel looked up at him; she was lathered in sweat and could barely breath.  "I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!!!"  Isabel yelled at him.

            "I'm afraid you do!"  Brennan said with a smile.  "So stop fucking around with me and just tell me the truth."

            "GO TO HELL!!"  Isabel yelled.

            Brennan zapped her again, when he was done Isabel looked up at him.  He noticed that blood was starting to flow from the corner of her mouth.  "Come on Isabel I don't want to kill you, so why don't you just tell me what Eckhart did to Shalimar and I might let you live."

            Isabel spit the blood in her mouth onto the floor beside her.  "He gave her a new serum.  She was the first one to be tested on it."  Isabel explained.

            "Go on."  Brennan said.

            "That's all I know."  Isabel replied.

            "NO, you know what it was."  Brennan said.

            Isabel didn't say anything; Brennan gathered energy in his fingers again.  "Wait I'll tell you!"  Isabel said quickly.  "Only if you help me."

            "Why should I help you?  You helped our worst enemy do experiments on someone I love and you expect me to help you!"  Brennan said angerly.

            "You don't understand I had to, he gave me now choice."  Isabel said.

            "Then help me understand."  Brennan replied.

            "When I was sixteen my powers started to show and grow with every passing day.  My mother and father thought I was a freak like my brother who was eighteen at the time.  So they gave us up to Eckhart and his Genomex buddies."  Isabel explained.

            "So that doesn't prove anything to me."  Brennan said.

            "I'm only doing this so I can find my brother."  Isabel told him.

            "What?"  Brennan asked a little confused.

            "My brother was able to escape, he told me that he would come for me, but he never did."  Isabel said trying not to cry.  "Eckhart said if I do this mission then he would help me find him and bring us together.  I told him would do anything he ask me to do if he could find my brother."

            "Isabel that was the worst deal someone could make.  Eckhart would most likely kill your brother if they went and looked for him, and that's if they went and looked for him.  He was just using you so he could get to us; he was never going to help you."  Brennan explained.  "But we can help you, we'll put you in the Mutant Underground, with a new identity and hid you from Eckhart.  You can go find your brother and we'll make sure Eckhart could never find you or your brother.  Just help us in bring back Shalimar to her normal self."

            "All I know is that it controls the brain and it's functions.  I was there when they gave her the shots, they inserted a blue liquid into her brain stem, that's all I know."  Isabel explained.

            Brennan got up to go tell Adam what she said, but she stopped him.  "They gave her three shots."  Isabel said softly.

            "What does that mean?"  Brennan asked.

            Isabel looked Brennan right in the eye.  "After three shots the serum is irreversible!"

TBC -  I hope everyone likes this chapter please Review.  Only one more Chapter to go!!         


	7. Antidote

Friend or Foe?

Rating:  PG 13- for violence/language/romance

Story by: Quest – ryan_jr54@hotmail.com or shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com 

(Disclaimer on first chapter)

*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 7: Antidote

            Brennan walk slowly back to the lab, his mind was play Isabel's last word over and over again.  He entered the lab, Adam and Jesse looked up from the monitor.  "Do you want to her the good news or bad news, first?  Brennan asked them.

            "Good news!"  They both replied.

            "The good news is Isabel told me what Eckhart did to Shalimar.  The bad news is there might not be a cure for it, and also I told her we would help her."  Brennan explained.

            "You did what?"  Jesse yelled.  "Brennan you of all people want to help her."

            "Trust me she did it under false pretenses.  I'll explain later."  Brennan said.  "I think we should get back to bring back Shalimar."

            "I agree."  Adam said.  "What did Isabel say about the serum exactly?"

            "She said it controls brain functions, and that Shalimar was the first one they tested it on."  Brennan explained.

            "It controls brain function."  Adam whispered, as he thought to himself.  "Was there anything else that could help us?"

            "Ya, the serum was a blue liquid and they inserted it into her brain stem."  Brennan explained.  "Isabel said that they gave her three shots of it which makes it kind of permanent."

            "Did you say it was a blue liquid?"  Adam asked.

            "Ya!"  Brennan replied.

            Adam ran over to one of the computers and started looking through some of the programs.  Brennan and Jesse walked over to him a little confused by his reaction to the blue liquid statement.  "What are you doing?"  Jesse asked.

            "I'm looking through my files that I saved when I worked for Genomex."  Adam explained.

            "Why?"  Brennan asked looking over Adam's shoulder.

            "When I was Genomex we created a mind control serum, and it was a blue liquid.  But I thought I destroyed all of the serum before I left, they must have made more without me knowing."  Adam explained basically to him.  "But I think I still have it."

            "Still have what?"  Brennan asked.

            "An antidote, which I created without them knowing and I was hoping I still have my notes on how to create it, but I don't know what I called it."  Adam kept working on the computer for the next fifteen minutes.

            Brennan was over next to Shalimar trying to get her to wake up.  Jesse was sitting next Adam who was still looking up the file, when Emma entered the lab. "What are you guys doing?" She asked as she walked up to Adam and Jesse.

            "Trying to find a cure for Shalimar."  Jesse replied.

            "So Isabel told you what they did to her?"  Emma asked.

            "She told Brennan everything."  Jesse explained.

            Emma looked over at Brennan who was tending to Shalimar, who was still unconscious.  "How is Brennan doing?"

            Jesse looked over at Brennan.  "Good I guess.  I mean Shalimar tried to kill him how would feel.  By the way how are you feeling?"

            "I'm fine, your bandage stayed on nicely."  Emma smiled at him, lifting up the side of her shirt to show the bandage.  Jesse blushed a little at Emma's complement.

            "I think I found it."  Adam said out loud.

            Brennan rushed over to Adam at the computer and huddled around him along with Jesse and Emma.  "Do you think it'll work?"  He asked.

            "There is only one way to find out, I'll have to create it and give it to her."  Adam explained.

            "How long will that take?"  Brennan asked quickly.

            "A few hours, and Shalimar should be awake by then."  Adam said.

            "What are we going to do about Isabel?  I told her we would help her."  Brennan asked Adam.

            Jesse looked at Brennan angrily.  "I don't understand why we should, it would be like helping the devil."

            "No I don't think she did this on her own free will."  Brennan told him.

            "What do you mean?"  Emma asked.

            "She only did it to find her brother.  She made a deal with Eckhart that she would do anything he asked her to do if her helped her find her brother, who escaped from Genomex a few years ago, but left her behind."  Brennan explained to the three.

            "So her brother is a mutant to?"  Emma asked.

            "Ya, I guess when she was sixteen her parents gave both of them up to Eckhart because they didn't what 'freaks' living with them.  Her brother was eighteen at the time and was able to escape and promised her he would come back for her."  Brennan said.

            "He never did, did he?"  Emma asked a little sadden by Isabel's story.

            "No, she's been with Eckhart almost five years and Eckhart has never even looked for her brother."  Brennan said angrily.

            Adam stood up.  "Alright here's the plan.  Jesse, Emma you go get Isabel and take her to get something to eat and Brennan you stay here and help me with the antidote."

            "That's fine."  Jesse said as Emma shook her yes going along with Jesse's statement.  

They left together to go retrieve Isabel from the training room.  Isabel's hands were starting to get num from the tight ropes that tied them together.  She saw the door open slowly and entered Jesse and Emma.  They smiled at her and Jesse walked over and untied her arms and legs.  "Are you hungry?"  Jesse asked with a big smile.

            "I'm starved!"  Isabel said as Jesse offered his hand to help her off the floor.  She walked over to Emma with Jesse and they led her out of the room to go to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

*                                                                      *                                                                  *

Adam had been working on an antidote for about an hour and still had another hour before it was finished.  Brennan watched him closely as he worked on the antidote.  He heard some moaning behind him and he turned around to she Shalimar moving around in the chair.  "Adam!"  Brennan said as he got up and moved across the room to Shalimar.

            Adam looked over and saw Shalimar waking up in her chair.  "I'll be right over."  He yelled back to Brennan, and then turned back to his work.

             Shalimar slowly opened up her eyes and was blinded by the bright lights above her.  She tried to lift her arm but it was tied down to the chair, she tried to move her legs but they were also tied down.  Soon Brennan showed up be side her smiling at her.  

            "Brennan?"  She asked softly.

            "Ya its me Shal."  Brennan smiled at her.  He reached down and touched her hand, but her eyes went Feral and she lunged up at him but was caught by the binds.

            "Shalimar it's ok, you'll be back to normal soon."  Brennan explained.

            "You can't reverse Eckhart's serum!"  Shalimar explained. 

            "We might have found away."  Brennan told her.

            Shalimar's eyes grew a brighter yellow.  "I should have killed you all when I had the chance."

            "You don't mean that Shal."  Brennan said trying not be affected by her comments.

            "Don't I?  I've never been so serious in my life."  Shalimar said angrily.

            Brennan turned around and walked away from Shalimar as she yelled out at him.  "I meant everything I said earlier.  I never loved you!"

            Brennan turned to face her.  "That enough Shalimar!  I've had enough of your shit for one day!  You can say all you want and I know that the real Shalimar still loves me, so shut the Hell up!"

            Shalimar's eyes turned yellow.  "You know what you are Brennan.  All you are to me is my little boy toy, and all I do is play around with you and make you do what ever I want, and when I get tired of playing with you I'll toss you aside like you never existed."

            Brennan was pissed off at Shalimar, so he stormed off out of the lab before he did something he would regret for the rest of his life.  Adam heard the lab door shut and he looked up from his work, Brennan was no were insight.  Adam returned to his working figuring Brennan need something to drink or eat.  Brennan stormed off to his bedroom; he met Jesse, Emma, and Isabel on the stairs.  "She awake!"  Brennan said angrily and kept running up the stairs to his room.

            "What's wrong with him?"  Emma asked watching Brennan run up the stairs.

            "I don't know."  Jesse replied.  "Let's go check on Shalimar."

            Brennan entered his room and flopped down on his bed thinking about what Shalimar said about him being her boy toy.  "_What if she was right?  What if he was her boy toy and she was just using him?  The real Shalimar wouldn't say that or would she?_"  Brennan didn't want to think about it any more, so he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

*                                                                      *                                                             *

            An hour passed and Adam's antidote was finished and he was about to give her the shot.  "Where did they insert the serum?"  Adam asked Isabel who was sitting by Emma.

            "In the back of her neck and into her brain stem."  Isabel explained.

            "Jesse, help me hold her head up."  Adam told him.

            "Where's Brennan?"  Isabel asked before Adam started.  "I thought he would want to be here."

            "I think he's up stairs in his room.  He looked pretty upset early.  I think evil Shalimar said something to him."

            "Just leave him up there."  Adam replied.  "Jesse, hold her head please."

            "Alright!"  Jesse moved over to Shalimar who looked ready to kill someone.

            Jesse grabbed onto Shalimar's head as she struggled to get loose.  She thrashed back and forth trying to get out of Jesse's grasp. Adam moved behind Shalimar holding two large syringes with a green liquid.  "Jesse try to keep her steady."

            "I'm trying but, it's hard when she thrashing around like this."  Jesse replied, he tried to hold her down but she was very strong.  Shalimar made a last attempt to get free, so she did what her animal instincts told her.  "SHIT!!"  Jesse yelled grabbing his arm and jumped up and down.

            Emma jumped out of her chair.  "What happened?"  She asked him.

            "SHE FRIGGIN BIT ME!"  Jesse yelled as held his arm.

            Shalimar laughed and flashed her eyes at them.  Emma giggled at the sight of Jesse jumping up and down and screaming like a girl.  Jesse saw her laughing at him.  "Hey it's not funny, it hurt like hell!"  Jesse whined.  "She even broke the skin."

            "Oh, poor Jesse did I hurt you?"  Shalimar said with a sheepish smile.

            Jesse moved back over to Shalimar and grabbed onto her head again.  Adam looked up at Jesse.  "Are ready?"

            "Ya I'm all set."  Jesse replied.

            Jesse pulled Shalimar's blond hair away from the back of her neck.  Adam inserted the needle into her neck; Shalimar flinched as the needle moved up into her head.   "One more!"  Adam explained as he grabbed the next syringe.

            Shalimar eyes turned yellow but she seemed to relax after the antidote entered her brain.  Adam inserted the next serum, but the result was different than they expected.  Shalimar screamed out and her eyes turned red instead of yellow.  Her body started to shake, and then went limp.  Adam checked her pulse.  "She still alive."

            "Lets hope it worked!"  Jesse said as he put a small bandage on his arm where Shalimar bit him.

            "How long until she wakes up?"  Emma asked Adam.

            Adam moved over to one of the computers.  "I don't know.  It could be days, hours, or minutes.  I just don't know!"

            "How about seconds."  The group heard a shallow voice behind them.  They turned around to see Shalimar looking at them.

            "Shal is that the real you?"  Jesse asked as they all move closer to her.

            "I think so."  She answered.

            "How do you feel?"  Adam asked.

            "My head feels like its going to explode, but other than that I'm fine."  Shalimar explained.

            "No I want to kill you all thoughts?"  Jesse asked her.

            "No!"  Shalimar replied.

            "Are you lying?"  Jesse asked trying to be funny.

            "She's not lying."  Emma explained.

            "See!"  Shalimar said knowing Emma used her powers to run through her mind.  

            "I'm glad you're back to normal Shalimar."  Adam said.

            "I say we go celebrate by going to get some food."  Jesse said.

            "But you just ate."  Emma replied.

            "I could go for some more food."  Isabel said.

            "That's my kind of girl."  Jesse replied putting his arm around Isabel's shoulder.

            "I could use something to eat to."  Adam announced.

            "Alright lets go."  Jesse said.  They all turned around and head for the door.

            "HELLO!  AREN'T YOU GUYS FORGETING SOMETHING?"   Shalimar yelled at them.

            They stopped before hitting the door.  "What?"  Jesse asked her.

            "How about UNTIEING ME!!"  Shalimar yelled.

            "OH, I'm sorry Shalimar."  Adam said walking back over to Shalimar.  He untied her arms and legs; she sat up and jumped down from the chair.  

            "Are you going to come with us?"  Emma asked.

            "No I have to go talk to Brennan."  Shalimar answered.  "Do you know where he is?"

            "He's up stairs in his room."  Emma said as the group left the lab.

*                                                                      *                                                               *

            Shalimar went up the stairs to Brennan's room; she stood in front of his door but didn't dare to knock, she knew that he might never talk to her again after what she said to him earlier.  Shalimar took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  There was no answer, so she knocked again.  Nothing!  Shalimar slowly grabbed onto the doorknob and opened his door.  She found Brennan on top of his bed sound asleep.  Shalimar moved up to him slowly and stood beside his bed and just watched him sleep.  She bent down and kissed him on the lips.

            Brennan's eyes shot open and he sat up on his bed.  He looked over and found Shalimar standing next to him.  He jumped back a little frightened that Shalimar was going to try to kill him again.  "Shalimar is that you?"

            "Ya it's the real me.  Adam's antidote worked."  Shalimar replied.

            Brennan stood up and hugged her tightly like he did when they first found her, but this time she hugged him back.  "I thought I lost you forever."

            "I would never leave you!"  Shalimar replied softly.  "All those things I said before, you know I would never say or think those thing about you."

            Brennan broke away from her and looked her right in the eye.  "I know Shal, but I could help but wonder if those things you said were true and that you didn't love me or that I was boy toy that you were going to just toss aside!"

            Shalimar put her arms around his neck.  "Brennan I love you!"  She pulled him down closer to her and gave him a kiss.

            "I love you to Shal!"  Brennan said, as he picked Shalimar off the floor and started kissing her again.  Shalimar wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him back passionately.

            "But I have to tell you Brennan you're still my boy toy, but you'll be my boy toy forever."  Shalimar said with a huge grin.

            Brennan smiled at her and kissed her again.

            "Lets get some food I'm starved!"  Shalimar said as Brennan placed her back down on the floor, she then grabbed onto his hand and led him towards the door.

            "I could go for some food."  Brennan replied as they walked out of his room hand in hand down to the kitchen.

*                                                                      *                                                                *

            "Here you go Isabel."  Adam said handing Isabel an envelope.  "There's a passport, divers license, and every other kind of ID you'll need."

            "Thank you!"  Isabel said as see took the package from Adam.

            "Cya kid I'll miss ya."  Jesse said giving Isabel a hug.

            "I'll miss you to Jesse."  Isabel replied giving Jesse a kiss on the cheek.

            Emma couldn't help herself and started to cry.  "Bye Isabel, I hope you find your brother."  Emma said as Isabel gave her a big hug.

            "Thanks Emma."  Isabel replied trying not to cry herself.

            "I have something for you."  Brennan said to Isabel.  "Here you go!"  Brennan put something in Isabel's hand.

            Isabel looked down at her palm and found a pair of keys.  "What are these?"  She asked him.

            "There the keys to the Grand Am."  Brennan replied.

            "But I drove that one to Genomex lab.  How did you get it?"  Isabel asked.

            "That's a secret."  Brennan smiled and gave her a hug.

            Isabel smiled and looked at Shalimar.  "Shalimar I'm so sorry for what I put you through.  I didn't mean to do what I did."

            "Isabel it's ok, I forgive you."  Shalimar said giving her a hug.  "Plus it wasn't your fault."  Shalimar smiled at her, and stepped back beside Brennan and wrapped her arms around his waist.  Brennan put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head softly.

            Isabel turned around and head to the front door.  The team followed her out to the front steps.  Isabel found the silver Grand Am outside waiting for her.  She climbed in and started the engine; she waved goodbye and peeled out down the driveway. 

            "I hope she finds what she's looking for."  Brennan said.  "I know I have!"  Brennan looked at Shalimar and kissed her.

            "Me to!"  Shalimar replied and kissed him again.  The other three rolled their eyes and went back in side so they didn't have to watch Brennan and Shalimar make out on the front steps.  "I love you."  Shalimar tried to mumble when he kissed her.

            "I love you too."  Brennan replied kissing her once again.

THE END!!!!!!    -I hoped you liked my story! Please lots of review.  I thinking about writing another story tell me what you think.


End file.
